Quand le bon rencontre la brute et la brute rencontre le truand
by Ibliago
Summary: Le nogitsune l'a changé... Bien sur. Depuis son passage en asile Stiles est différent. Et il risque de faire du mal aux gens. Si par le plus heureux des hasards son père lui prenait un rendez-vous chez Hannibal Lecter? Et si Will passait par là ? [Dark Stiles]
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà donc le moment où je vous explique ma petite idée. Alors déjà je préviens... Spoil saison 3B Teen Wolf et pas de Spoil pour Hannibal. Si les premiers épisodes de la saison 1. :3 Hannibal et Teen Wolf ne sont pas deux sujets avec un contexte commun. Mais je relève le défi :). Et vous laisse avec ce premier épisode intro :)_**

 _I- The sad reality_

 _Blue Skies by Strays Dont Sleep_

La seule chose que l'on peut penser c'est ce que son esprit en déduit. Et parfois celui-ci peut aller loin. Beaucoup plus loin que ce que l'on aimerait. Malheureusement. C'est ainsi que les choses avaient prisent une tournure assez... Sympathique dans sa propre tête.

Ce n'est pas qu'il l'avait voulu. Oh non... On ne choisit pas ce qu'on devient. J'emmerde le destin. Il avait beau se le dire chaque matin, chaque matin son teint changeait dans la glace. Il devenait plus blanc, plus pale. Stiles savait. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Techniquement il le pressentait. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face. Il fermait les yeux sur son horrible envie.

 **\- Tu veux en parler?**

Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour tourner son visage vers son ami.

 _\- Parler de?_

Il avait prit une voix neutre. Bien sur que non il ne voulait pas parler.

 **\- Stiles... Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu n'es plus pareil. Depuis... Depuis...**

 _\- Depuis mon séjour en asile psychiatrique ? Non. C'est vrai._

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 _\- Heu... Scott... J'étais dans un asile. Que veut tu qu'il se passe? J'ai rencontré des gens plus touché que moi._

 **\- Tu te sens mieux?**

 _\- Clairement!_

Il lui offrit un sourire cru. Mieux? Nan, clairement pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant qu'il savait ce qui le dérangeait réellement. La conversation s'arrêtait là. Voisins de classe tournaient la tête, mal à l'aise. Scott savait qu'il n'était pas totalement honnête mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors clairement il n'osait pas en parler avec lui. C'est sûrement ce qui causerait sa perte. Enfin...

Avec un soupir Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regardait la chambre. Enfin, il la survolait plus qu'il ne l'inspectait. Tout était devenu si propre, si bien rangé. Son mal être le rongeait. Alors il essayait de le noyer dans toutes sortes de choses. Son ordinateur était posé sur son bureau. Dans un geste fluide Stiles se leva pour l'attraper et retourner s'assoir sur ses draps. Doucement mais sûrement il se retrouva à divaguer sur le web, sur des images sales... Des sujets glauques. Des enquêtes horribles. Des choses qui pouvaient mettre n'importe qui dans l'embarras mais qui lui faisait ... Qui le laissait, entier, sain, complet, zen. C'était anormal? Clairement. Les meurtres, le sang, la violence, ça lui faisait du bien. Et une petite partie de Stiles, la petite flamme de l'hyperactif jovial, brulait a côté de sa conscience. Mais la conscience n'était pas au rendez-vous. Bien sur que non... C'était plus drôle de laisser sa véritable nature décider un peu.

Sa respiration était douce, il l'avait apaisée. Elle qui avait été si haletante il y a quelques instants. Maintenant elle était lente. Reposée. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il jubilait. L'odeur fraiche et aigre lui emplit les narines. Stiles huma l'odeur avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Puis il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir son oeuvre. C'était beau. Tellement beau. Ça respirait la peur,la haine et la violence qu'il avait au fond de lui. Au plus profond. Ces sentiments qui étaient bien cachés et qui maintenant revenaient. Si purs. Pour d'autres, cette vision était une vision d'horreur. L'art était difficile d'accès. Le couteau fit un long bruit en s'écrasant au sol. Stiles pût enfin porter ses mains a son visage. Il les regarda admiratif. Le rouge était pur, et il coulait par delà ses poignets. Ce n'était pas le sien et c'est ce qui le rendait si heureux. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur le visage de son amie. Il était bloqué sur une expression horrible. Et c'est cette expression qu'elle garderait éternellement. L'anatomie n'avait jamais passionné Stiles, mais voir les organes par l'intérieur lui avait plu. Tellement. Il prit une nouvelle respiration avec un sourire.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois.**_

 _\- Un ange._

 _ **\- Un ange?**_

Le rire grave de lui-même le surpris.

- ** _Tu as des drôles de vision Stiles._**

 _\- Je vois ce que j'envisage._

 ** _\- Tu vois ce que tu veux voir._**

 _\- Je vois ce que je sais._

 ** _\- Tu vois ce que tu n'ose pas faire._**

 _\- Je vois ce que j'entends._

 ** _\- Tu vois ce que tu ne pourra jamais faire._**

- _Je vois ce que je veux._

 ** _\- Tu vois ce que je vais t'aider a faire. Tu vois la version finale de ton monde. Et du mien._**

Stiles cligna des yeux avec un petit rire.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _ **\- Parce que le Chaos est mon domaine.**_

 _\- Pourquoi moi?_

 _ **\- Parce que le Chaos t'appelle. Parce que ton désir de voir du sang est insensé. Ton envie se trancher de la chaire.**_

 _\- J'aurais pu faire boucher._

 ** _\- Hm, tu te pense drôle Stiles mais bientôt tu ne pourras plus t'en contenter seulement en rêves. Tu es malade. Et ce que tu veux c'est faire mal. Ôter la vie, mettre en oeuvre ton art. Rendre les choses plus belles qu'elles ne le sont. Tu veux faire du monde sale un monde plein de sang et de Chaos._**

 _-Et tu va m'aider?_

 _ **\- Je vais te montrer Stiles. Le bonheur qui te prend quand tu tue quelqu'un qui t'étais proche avant. La colère qui t'emplit lorsqu'on te parle mal et l'extase qui te prend aux tripes lorsque tu sors les siennes de son propriétaire. Je vais te guider Stiles. Mais pour le moment il est encore temps pour toi de jouer la comédie.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Encore un beau jour

_Hey hey hey :3 Alors déjà merci parce que ça n'a jamais été aussi rapide d'avoir des reviews :3 Je suis contente que le chapitre dernier ai plu. Celui-ci est plus long et plus ou moins intéressant._

 _Réponses aux reviews_  
 _ **Guest** : Dark? Si seulement tu savais *Visage angélique* Fin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review. :) Contente que ça te plaise au moins :)_

 _ **Solagna** : Un style certain possible :) Heureuse que ça te plaise la suite est encore plus certaine ;) A toi d'en juger!_

 _Assez parler. Place à la matière._

 **Blackbird song – LeeDeWyze**

 **Encore un beau jour...**

Il ouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci ce fut son plafond qui fit face aux yeux de Stiles. Son plafond... Seulement ça. Il lâcha un soupire en pensant a sa discussion avec le Nogistune qui avait eu lieu dans la nuit. Il n'était pas reposé. Mais bon, pas grave, sa réflexion le tiendrait en éveil. Il avait de quoi réfléchir maintenant... Stiles sortit de son lit avec un fin sourire toujours accroché sur sa face. On toqua a sa porte.  
\- _Entrez._  
Le shérif entra dans la chambre avec une mine un peu penaude.  
\- _Papa?_  
\- **Bonjour Stiles... J'ai... Heu quelque chose à t'annoncer.**  
\- _Oui?_  
\- **Je... T'ai pris rendez-vous avec un psy.**  
Stiles le regarda en haussant un sourcil amusé par la situation.  
- _Un psy?_  
\- **Ouais... Un docteur Lecter.**  
\- _Hm. J'ai rendez-vous quand?_  
\- **Ce soir.**  
\- _Ce soir et tu me le dis maintenant?_  
\- **C'était pour pas que tu décommande.**  
\- _Papa me connait trop bien._  
\- **Ouais... Bon... Heu Stiles... Bon, va bosser.**  
Le shérif quitta la pièce sur ses entre faits. Stiles toujours un sourire sur les lèvres regarda le Nogitsune qui lui était apparu à ses côtés.  
- ** _Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant._**  
\- _De quoi dire à un mec que je rêve de tuer ma copine?_  
\- _**Oui aussi.**_  
\- _Tu t'amuses d'un rien._  
\- _**Stiles Stiles Stiles... Va en cours. Vis une journée normale. Tu le peux encore. Même si a voir Malia tu auras sûrement envie de lui faire mal. Si mal...**_  
\- _Ferme là..._  
Un nouveau rire s'éleva quand il ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Il jouait avec ses doigts dans la salle d'attente. Son insatiable envie de faire du mal aux gens ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux. Si il était découvert c'était mauvais. Oh oui... C'était mauvais pour lui. Il retournerait à Eichen House. Il pourrait toujours rêver mais non passer à l'acte ne serait plus possible. Triste idée. A sa droite se tenait son père. Le shérif feuilletait un dossier qui n'avait pas attirer l'oeil de Stiles. Pas assez sanglant a son goût. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit.

\- **Will, repasez bientôt, il faut parler je pense. Encore. De Jack. Et de vous.**  
Stiles releva la tête vers les deux hommes qui se serraient la main. L'un avait l'air assez... Perdu peut-être. Sur de lui même et à la fois légèrement ailleurs. L'autre était droit dans sa posture, froid dans son attitude. Il plu de suite à Stiles. Et il en déduit que c'était le docteur Lecter. Et que l'autre était Will. Quand les deux hommes se lâchèrent enfin, Will scruta Stiles dans les yeux quelques instants, ce fut un échange silencieux, gênant et bizarre. Et le plus jeune brisa cet échange en regardant le Doc qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
\- **Tu dois être M...**  
\- _Stiles. Appelez moi juste Stiles._  
Du coin de l'oeil Stiles vit Will froncer les sourcils. Pour sa part le psychiatre laissa apparaitre un fin sourire et leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau. D'un bond le gamin fut debout. Tout ceci piquait sa curiosité... Il glissa ses mains dans son dos en passant la porte. Son père le précédait. La conversation entre le Shérif et le médecin commença. Stiles se glissa dans la pièce espacée. Elle était longue, grande, haute surtout. Mais elle ne faisait pas vide. Chaque endroit était comblé. La pièce était à la fois froide et vivante. C'était pourtant neutre comme déco. Ce qui attira l'oeil de Stiles ce fut la mezzanine. Et la bibliothèque. Il tourna la tête pour demander la permission de monter au médecin, mais celui-ci le prit d'avance en hochant la tête. Alors Stiles gravit les barreaux.

D'ici le cabinet semblait prendre une autre ampleur. Le brun posa ses yeux sur le centre de la pièce comme il croisa les bras sur la rembarde.  
- _ **Le rouge sur les murs te perturbe non?**_  
Stiles tourna la tête vers son acolyte.  
- _Non pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu la vision de Malia comme je l'ai vue hier soir._  
\- _**Hm... C'était sympa au lycée?**_  
\- _J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas penser à lui faire du mal_.  
\- _**Pauvre petit Stiles rattraper par ses pulsions. C'est triste.**_  
Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant vers la bibliothèque. Ses doigts parcoururent la hanse de quelques livres avant de s'arrêter sur "L'anatomie humaine". L'ironie de la situation le fit doucement rire et il sortit le livre de son étagère.

- **Stiles?**  
Il se retourna vers la voix de son père.  
\- **J'y vais, je viens te chercher dans une heure.**  
Stiles hocha la tête et reposa le livre à sa place. Ils n'étaient finalement plus que tous les deux. Enfin... Trois si on considérait le Nogistune dans cette histoire. Le brun regarda Dr Lecter qui se tenait en bas, les yeux levés vers lui. Encore un échange silencieux.  
\- _Vous voulez que je descende?_  
\- **Fais comme tu le sens.**  
- _Donc... Docteur Lecter. Je dois avoir peur?_  
\- **Seulement si tu as des choses à cacher.**  
Tous deux sourirent et Stiles prit l'échelle pour descendre. Le médecin lui indiqua un fauteuil tandis que lui-même s'assit en face.  
\- **Parle moi de toi Stiles.**  
\- _De moi? Arf... Ça va être long. Mon prénom est imprononçable, alors vite j'ai décider que l'on m'appelle Stiles. Je suis né à Beacon Hills. Quand j'avais six ans ma mère est morte. D'une démence. Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs d'elle... Ses moments où elle était violente et méchante avec moi. Enfin... On va vite diagnostiquer une hyperactivité. Ça a été dur à gérer pour mon père. J'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami à la maternelle. Il s'appelle Scott. Il a le même âge que moi. Pendant longtemps j'ai été attiré par une magnifique rousse de mon lycée. Et puis quand on s'est rapproché cette attirance s'est éteinte. Elle s'appelle Lydia. Mon meilleur ami s'est trouvé une copine, on a commencer à créer une petite bande. La deuxième année j'ai perdu deux de mes amis. Boyd et Erica. Ils sont morts. J'ai vu des choses pendant cette années... Assez spéciales. Puis finalement cette année. Des gens ont commencé à disparaître. Puis ont les a trouvés morts. C'était plus très net dans ma tête... J'ai demandé à être interné en asile. Je n'ai pas fais plus d'une semaine. J'ai failli y mourir. Et dernièrement, j'ai vu une de mes amies, elle s'est fait plantée sous mes yeux. Puis elle est morte. Et moi j'essaie de rester à flots. Voilà! C'est sympa hein?_  
Stiles tapa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire. Docteur Lecter face à lui avait tracé certaines choses sur son carnet. Et il observait Stiles d'un œil réfléchi.  
\- **Parle moi de ta mère.**  
Stiles tiqua. Sa mère. Non il ne voulait pas en parler.  
\- _La théorie de Freud? Comme quoi c'est toujours la faute de la mère? Franchement Doc, c'est vieux jeu! Parler moi de la votre._  
Le blond sourit en se rapprochant de Stiles. Leurs deux visages n'étaient espacés que de quelques centimètres à peine.  
\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici Stiles.  
Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles fut parcourut d'un frisson de peur


	3. Chapter 3- Realisation

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre trois *Sourire angélique* Au menu des surprises... Voilà voilà :3**  
 **Ah si, on m'a demandé par MP si une happy end était envisageable. Et bien disons que ça dépend votre définition de "Happy end" Et qui vous aimez ici... :3**  
 **Une dernière petite chose. J'ai besoin de savoir un dernier fait. Vous voulez du Hannigram? Ou autre chose *Petit ange* Par autre chose j'entends autre chose bien sur. Pour voter : 2801758632_**  
 **Ah et bien non ce n'était pas la dernière, j'ai eu une idée pour la suite de l'histoire mais il faudrait avancer dans l'histoire d'Hannibal. Deux à trois épisodes au début. Et si l'histoire avance comme je le pense la fin de la saison 1. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour la faire avancer ou non. Voilà merci :3 et bonne lecture~**

 _Chapitre 3- Réalisation._  
 _End Of All Days ~ Thirty Seconds To Mars_

La pièce était doucement éclairé. La seule lumière allumée était la petite lampe posée sur le bureau. Une nouvelle fois l'odeur acre du sang le prit au nez. Cette odeur au combien douce. Ses mains étaient de nouveau couvertes de sang. Au même point que son tee-shirt blanc était devenu rouge. Et un grand sourire. Un immense sourire barrait le visage de Stiles. Il avait fait pire. Éventré c'était trop facile. Ce qui se tenait devant lui était tellement plus développé. Beaucoup plus beau. Le gars qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir. Will. Il était assit sur le canapé, Stiles avait baissé sa tête après lui avoir tranché la carotide. Le canapé en cuir avait viré rouge et le sang s'était rependu sur le tapis. Et au centre de la pièce, là où aurait du se tenir un lustre, était pendu le Docteur Lecter. Pendu avec ses tripes. Oui oui vraiment. Les yeux vitreux Stiles observait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas fier... Et c'était mauvais lui qui était toujours si fier de ses actes... Il porta le couteau a son visage pour le regarder goutter. C'était tellement... Pur. De nouveau le brun ferma les yeux pour prendre une goulée d'air.

 _-Stiles, tu m'écoute où pas?_  
Il releva ses yeux vers Lydia. Le brun fronca les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il au réfectoire? Doucement il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.  
 **\- Désolé princesse, j'ai pris les reines.**  
Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Stiles ne se souvenait plus d'être arrivé ici. C'était lui, le Nogitsune qui avait guidé pendant la mâtiné.  
 **\- T'étais totalement ailleurs, tu repensais au psy, je pouvais sentir la peur dans tes tripes. Stiles... Pourquoi ce mec te fait peur? C'est qu'un pauvre médecin. Il n'a sûrement pas son importance. Pourtant tu en as rêvé cette nuit! De son...**  
Stiles avait baissé la tête pour regarder sa nourriture. La main crispée sur son plateau, il retenait un excès de colère en lui. C'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute. La faute de son autre lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser respirer. C'était sa faute. C'était la faute de tout le monde. La faute de la rousse en face de lui. De son soi disant meilleur ami qui ne réalisait même pas que Stiles mourrait d'envie de planter une lame dans la chair de quelqu'un. C'était la faute de tout le monde.  
D'un bond Stiles se leva en envoyant volé son plateau. Il regarda Lydia en tremblant de rage. Le silence s'était fait dans la cafétéria. L'autre lui le regardait en soupirant, surpris lui aussi. Et puis Scott, le petit toutou se tenait devant la sortie. Stiles se pencha, récupéra son sac et passa son chemin jusqu'à Scott.  
 _\- Hey. Hey Stiles, ça va?_  
Le dit Stiles le regarda en tiquant. Si ça allait? Non bien sur que non. Mais est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait réellement?  
 ** _\- Scott pousse toi. Tout de suite. S'il te plait._**  
Son ami le regarda avec des grands yeux sans bouger d'un poil. Avec un soupire Stiles le percuta pour passer. C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il sortit du lycée.

 _-Tu... Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Stiles! Pourquoi t'as fait ça! Explique moi pourquoi tu as quitté le lycée ainsi! En trombe._  
Le garçon regardait son père en se massant les tempes. Il était lourd. Vraiment. Stiles aimait son père. Bien sur qu'il aimait son père. Mais là... Encore une fois le jeune homme se retenait d'attraper le couteau le plus proche de lui.  
 ** _\- Papa..._**  
 _\- STILES! ÉCOUTE MOI QUAND JE PARLE!_  
Il avait hausser le ton. Ça déplaisait à Stiles. Bien sur que ça lui déplaisait. Pourtant le jeune homme regarda son père avec des grands yeux. Jamais il n'osait le ton.  
 _\- Écoute moi s'il te plait..._

Ce sermon? Hm, il n'était pas resté très longtemps dans la tête de Stiles. D'autres choses l'avait occupé. Déjà éviter Scott avait été une de ses occupations principales. Les deux inséparables. Tous le monde qui les connaissaient savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il avait évité tout le monde. Cette semaine ses temps libres il les avait passé seul avec un livre. Un livre. Le sujet? L'anatomie. Oui, il se renseignait bien. Lui et son père avait discuté. Et suite au comportement indécent de Stiles, le Shérif lui avait prit deux séances par semaine chez le médecin qui l'interpellait tant. Dans l'immédiat il avait jouer le désintéressé. Mais son état d'esprit avait vite changer...


	4. Chapter 4- Last day of noices

Bonjour à vous :D Heureuse de vous accueillir pour ce nouveau chapitre. :3 D'abord merci encore pour tous les follows ( Vous êtes vraiment nombreux :D).  
On m'a fait la remarque que tout était rapide dans la fanfic. Je n'ai pu que dire que c'était vrai. Les trois prochains chapitres sont eux aussi sur un rythme assez rapide x). Pour le suivant je verrai à ralentir l'intensité. Pas de soucis. :D Celui-ci est... Un peu spécial x). J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire :). Merci encore :3

-Chapitre 4 ~ Last day of noices  
-The stupid, The proud - IAMX

-Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi j'ai lancé mon plateau a travers le self et que j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas frapper mon meilleur ami? Parce qu'il m'enervait!  
Le blond le regarde impassible avant de sourire doucement.  
-Tu as voulu lui faire du mal?  
Stiles hoche la tête.  
-Beaucoup?  
Il hoche de nouveau la tête.  
-Parle loin de tes crises.  
\- Mes crises?  
\- Tes crises de panique.  
\- Oh... Il y a plusieurs stades. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite. Et parfois lorsque c'est vraiment une longue et douloureuse crise je peux avoir des moments d'absence. Et puis il y a la démence... Les crises de démence sont plus récentes...  
\- Hm...  
De nouveau le Dr Lecteur note quelque chose sur son carnet.  
\- Au fait c'est quoi votre nom?  
\- Hannibal.  
\- Joli! C'est peu commun... Mais... Heu c'est un nom? Enfin ça ressemble à Cannibal, nan? Enfin je sais pas hein...  
Hannibal hausse un sourcil.  
\- Stiles j'aimerais que tu me dessine quelque chose.  
\- J'suis assez mauvais en dessin... Mais bon. Je vais faire de mon mieux...  
\- Dessine moi un arbre de tes relations. Utilise des couleurs.  
-C'est très spirituel comme idée.  
-Stiles...  
-Pardon...  
Il hoche doucement la tête en allant s'assoir au bureau. Le psy se place au dessus de lui pour suivre les mouvements de crayons de Stiles. Après une dizaine de minutes le garçon rebouchonne son nouveau feutr et lui tends la feuille. Lecter ayant suivit le dessin dans sa création attrape la feuille pour la regarder dans ses détails. Alors qu'il s'apprête à faire un commentaire, des coups retentissent à la porte. Les deux hommes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête à l'unisson.  
\- Entrez!  
Stiles fronca les soucirls. C'était normal d'accepter qu'une personne entre pendant la "thérapie" d'un autre? Un homme noir au front barré entra dans la pièce, suivit de Will. Lorsque Stiles croisa le regard de l'homme noir il haussa un sourcil.  
\- Jack?  
Le dit Jack regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux.  
\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ton père?  
C'était assez ironique comme situation. Jack était un ami de John. Tous deux avaient bossé sur une histoire bien hard qui avaient eu lieu à Beacon Hills ils avaient sympathisé. Quitte a venir manger a la maison. Ce petit monde se connaissait. Et c'était... Totalement gênant...  
\- Et bien...  
Il montra de la main le docteur Lecter.  
\- Voilà...  
Il rigole tristement en reportant son regard sur Will. Le garçon qui se tenait derrière, marchant quelque peu dans la salle. Pourquoi il y avait-il entre ces deux là un regard aussi dur. L'un était curieux de connaître l'autre comme l'autre était curieux de connaitre l'un.  
\- Jack, en quoi puis-je vous aider?  
\- Vous ne voulez pas faire ça ailleurs? Stiles est... Ici.  
Hannibal posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui haussa un sourcil. Will et Jack eurent apparemment la même réaction.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Stiles. Parler Jack.  
Stiles se passa le pouce sur les lèvres dans un geste nerveux. Il avait a écouter?  
\- Comme ça tu veux te débarrasser de moi princesse?  
Le brun pinca les lèvres en entendant son parasite parler.  
\- Oh allez princesse. Je te laisse un peu de pouvoir et tu veux déjà faire une mutinerie. C'est pas drôle moussaillon.  
Il lui sourit et le plus jeune grimaca en reportant son attention sur Jack qui parlait.  
\- ...La tondeuse. C'est le même profil, la même technique douteuse. Il a juste encore changé de moyen.  
Stiles plisse les yeux en écoutant Jack. Puis intervint Will. Dont il entends la voix pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il parle elle est froide. Douce mais froide.  
\- Il a poussé la mère, le père et les deux enfants Austin dans leurs piscines alors qu'ils étaient attachés sur leurs transats. Il a endormi la famille Derp, les a mis dans leurs voiture dans leurs garages et y a mis le feu. Il l'a regardé brûlée. Et maintenant il a passé la tondeuse sur les enfants, deux fils, une fille et les parents de la famille Dom.  
Stiles fronce les sourcils.  
-Heu... Je ne veux pas interférer dans les affaires du FBI mais les meurtres décrits sont ceux d'un film.  
Will le regarde plissant le nez.  
\- Quel film?  
\- Un film d'horreur, Sinister. Et... Enfin c'est Et hein... On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec un mais et je vous assure que ça peut...  
\- Stiles.  
\- Oui?  
\- Accouche.  
\- Oui bah j'arrive...  
Rire discret de Will.  
\- Techniquement le prochain meurtre à déplorer sera une démembration. Et les victimes ont toutes habitées dans une maison où a eu lieu un meurtre auparavant.  
Stiles sent le sourire d'Hannibal quand celui-ci lui presse l'épaule. Will se frotte le front en le regardant nerveusement. Et Jack attrape son téléphone en sortant de la salle. Will hésite à le suivre avant de se laisser finalement tomber dans un fauteil. Hannibal se retire discrètement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce.  
\- Will Graham... On entends beaucoup parler de ou sur internet. Et t'as même pas été foutu de trouver ça!?  
Stiles rit tandis que Le dit Will sourit.  
\- Stiles Stilinski... On entends beaucoup parler de toi dans les dossiers de la police.  
Cette fois-ci le plus jeune lui sourit doucement.  
-Touché...  
-Oh princesse ! T'essaie de te sociabiliser!  
Stiles secoua la tête en grognant. Graham fronca les sourcils en le regardant.  
\- Ça va?  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Oui... Pardon.  
C'est ce moment que choisit le Docteur Lecter pour revenir dans la pièce. Ne permettant alors pas à Will de poser ses questions. Il avait trois verres à la main. Les deux hommes assient le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arrêta et sourit.  
\- Depuis que je suis Stiles, j'ai voulu lui faire rencontrer Will. Vous avez une sorte de similarité. Chaque patient à beau être unique, ce n'est que de la curiosité médicale.  
\- Une similitude ?  
\- Oui c'est compliqué à dire. Et puis, la charte patient/psychologue est toujours en place...  
Il tendit un verre plein d'un liquide rouge à Stiles.  
\- C'est du vin?  
\- Je ne bois pas de jus de raisin Stiles.  
Le plus jeune attrapa le verre tandis que le médecin donnait un verre à Will.  
\- Techniquement le vin est fait à base de raisins...  
Will rit. D'un rire fin et franc.  
\- C'est rare de trouver des gens qui tiennent tête à Hannibal, Stiles.  
\- Oh vous en êtes déjà aux prénoms?  
Hannibal sourit en regardant Stiles, énigmatique.  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.  
\- Oh mon dieu ça pue tellement la friendzone par ici... C'est niais Stiles. Ce serait tellement plus propre si tu osait simplement...  
\- STOP!  
Le verre du jeune brun se brisa dans les mains de Stiles en rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle. Mais pas dan sa tête. Oh nooon... Ce n'était jamais silencieux dans la tête de Stiles. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et les écrasèrent dans le but de le faire taire. Tout ce qui était autour de lui avait perdu notion de réalité. Quelque chose de chaud lui coula dans le cou. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Puis finalement Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans le bureau du psy. Il était quelque part, certes mais où... Ses sens étaient maintenant voilés. Il ne voyait rien. Un bruit sourd, long et sur la même intonation résonne dans ses oreilles. Ça sent... Le propre. C'est bizarre à dire mais oui, ça sentait en effet le propre.  
La peur envahit le garçon tandis qu'il avança dans le noir. Ses mains en avant pour amortir sa possible rencontre avec quelconques obstacles. Et finalement, la lumière se fit. Puissante, violente. Bien trop pour les yeux de Stiles qui cligna rapidement les paupières pour s'habituer. Il y était à nouveau. Dans le bureau de son psy. Mais il était seul. Son fouffle s'accéléra et des paroles lui vinrent rapidement en tête.  
\- Stiles! Est-ce que tu m'entends!?  
La voix se Will se faisait profonde.  
\- Hannibal, il fait une crise!  
\- Je sais Will!  
Stiles devina que Will prend une grande respiration.  
\- Crise de?  
\- Crise de démence. Nous en avons parlé avant votre arrivée...  
\- Hannibal! On doit faire quelque chose!  
Stiles se tape le front du plat de la main, énerve contre lui-même. Il sentit son front, poisseux. Le brun lève ses mains pour les regarder. Il saigne. Pourtant il n'était pas ouvert tout à l'heure, si? Il tente de crier mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Et sapé de ses forces, Stiles s'écroule au sol.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awake now

Bienvenue pour le dernier chapitre prévu à l'avance :D Voilà xD Vous êtes contents? A partir de maintenant ça va être assez dur de poster dans les temps xD. Enfin bref :3 Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux alors merci. Place au nouveau chapitre.  
Any other way- We The Kings

Il respira doucement une nouvelle fois. Le moniteur à côté de lui, battait aussi à un rythme constant. Enfin... Battait... Techniquement c'était une machine et donc respirer n'était pas... Bon dieu. Même sous l'emprise de médicaments bien puissant Stiles voulait rester logique... Et doucement de nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux. Fatigué, las. La lumière était douce, tamisée, en petite quantité. Peu sûr de lui, le garçon tourna la tête pour regarder au bas de son lit. Ses membres étaient lourds et ses gestes lents. Et finalement, finalement après de nombreux efforts, ses yeus se posèrent sur les quelques personnes se trouvant là. Son père. Lydia, Will. Le docteur Lecter. Pas Scott...  
La situtation était assez drôle vue de l'extérieur. John était assit sur le petit canapé contre le mur de la chambre, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos. Lydia avait posée sa tête sur les genoux du Shérif, elle dormait. Hannibal était la dernière personne assise sur le canapé. Les jambes croisées, sa tête était droite mais Morphée l'avait emporté lui aussi. Et finalement Will. Il était assit sur une chaise. Sur le côté gauche du lit. La tête dans les bras, il s'était endormi sur le matelas. Pas Scott. Scott n'était pas là. Et une nouvelle fois Stiles fut déçu par le comportement de son meilleur ami.  
Lentement il tendit la main vers le bouton d'alerte. Quelques secondes passèrent. Longues, silencieuses... Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mélissa McCall. Il lui lança un petit sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Chuchotant il lui demanda:  
\- On est de nouveau à Beacon Hills?  
Sa voix était enrailler, il toussota discrètement. Il y avait un hôpital à Baltimore. Pourquoi diable était-il de nouveau ici?  
-Comment te sens tu?  
Évite la question pendant qu'on y est!  
\- Patraque.  
\- Tu veux les réveiller?  
D'un signe de la main elle montra les gens. Stiles secoua la tête.  
\- Non je vais les laisser dormir. Depuis combien de temps je suis... Bah... Comme ça?  
\- A peut près une journée.  
\- Vraiment!?  
Elle sourit doucement en le regardant.  
\- Ces deux messieurs ne t'on quitter que deux ou trois heures.  
Il hausse un sourcil surpris.  
-Will et le docteur Lecter?  
-Docteur?  
Il sourit nerveusement  
\- Psychothérapeute  
Elle hocha le tête. Lui demandant une nouvelle fois si il voulait quelque chose. Stiles déclina poliment en regardant Lydia, assise toujours aussi belle...  
-Mélissa !  
Avant qu'elle ne sorte Stiles l'interpella une dernière fois.  
-Scott est-il venu me voir?  
Elle secoue négativement la tête et sortit. Quel enfoiré...  
-Tu te sens mieux?  
Stiles grogne. Peut jamais être tranquille.  
-Mieux merci...  
-C'était vachement long...  
-C'est dingue quand même. C'est tellement ironique comme situation... T'arrives à te plaindre alors que c'est toi qui squatte.  
-Touché!  
Levant une main à son visage, Stiles l'étudia. Elle est bandée et douloureuse. Exactement comme la seconde.  
\- Tu te souviens?  
\- De ta crise un peu plus que crise?  
\- Non de ce que j'ai mangé ce matin... Oui de la crise...  
-Toujours. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu fais.  
-Bonjour l'intimité...  
-Oui même quand ...  
-Wow! Chut! Hey... Raconte moi ma crise.  
-Et bien... Tu as fais exploser ton verre. Et je n'ai pas tenté de t'arreter. Je ne sais pas si tu as pris ton pied, mais tu vois la coupure sur la joue de ton psy? Et bien tu n'as coupé. Certes involontairement mais tu l'as coupé. Et de même pour Will. Au niveau de son bras. Peu profondément. Oh oui, et tu as serré tellement fort ce morceau de verre que certains morceaux étaient coincés dans tes plaies. C'était sal hein. T'as failli te vider de ton sang pas les mains. Ils se sont mis à deux pour te contrôler. Hannibal a tenté de te calmer avec des petits mots doux... Ironique. Tu t'es mis à pleurer alors qu'il te prenait dans ses bras. Tu t'es mis à pleurer sans te débattre en demandant que l'on te tue pour ce que tu avait fais. Et puis tu t'es évanouie comme une...  
-Je te permet pas. Merci.  
\- Merde.  
Le brun soupire. Il en avait fait beaucoup. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal. Felications. Une nouvelle fois Stiles soupire en fermant les yeux, rejettant la tête en arrière. Jamais plus Hannibal Lecter ne le verrait. Et Will non plus... Encore une fois il avait tout fait foirer. Avec des gens qu'il appréciait réellement. C'était bizarre à dire d'ailleurs... C'était son psy. Et un homme qu'il avait rencontré il y a seulement quelques heures. Enfin jours. Jour. Et il se sentait mieux avec eux qu'avec son meilleur ami qui n'était même pas venu le voir à l'hôpital.  
-Stiles?  
Il rouvre les yeux. La lumière s'est faite dans la pièce. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant la lumière. Alors il s'était rendormi? Tandis que le brun s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi du comment, on le prend dans ses bras. Avaec un hochet de stupeur il serre son père sans se faire mal. Il le regarde de par l'intérieur de ses bras et fond en larmes de nouveau.

Il s'en veut. Il sait qu'il n'est pas normal. Mon dieu non il n'est pas normal. Il veut tuer des gens. Et ça ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas un sociopathe. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait... Stiles a des remords alors qu'il n'a encore touché personne. Ces éclairs de lucidité sont les pires. Le moment où Stiles était le Stiles d'autrefois. L'insouciant de ces 17 ans. Maintenant, perdu dans sa vingtaine il ne savait plus trop. Il s'était perdu. Partout.

\- C'est bon Stiles. C'est bon. Tout va bien. Respire bonhomme. Stiles! Respire!  
Il prit une longue goulée d'air avant de s'affaisser dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.  
\- Le docteur Lecter et Will désirent te parler Stiles...  
Le bonhomme hoche la tête tandis que son père le lâche. Le laissant sur son lit. Il quitte la salle tandis que rentrent les deux hommes. Nerveux, Stiles baisse la tête pour regarder ses bandages.  
\- Docteur Lecter. ...  
-M. Graham? Seulement ça ?  
Le plus jeune sourit timidement en haussant les épaules.  
-Stiles.  
\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Je ne choisis pas ce que je fais... Croyez moi je suis désolé.. Je n'ai jamais voulu, je sus... Suis... Enfin désolé. Je suis...  
\- Stiles!  
Sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, Hannibal s'était rapproché de lui, il avait posé sa main sur l'une des siennes.  
\- Ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé finir c'est qu'il a été arrêté.  
\- Pardon?  
\- L'homme. Qui avait attaqué des gens tel un film d'horreur. Il a été arrêté. Grâce à toi Stiles.  
Le garçon relève les yeux. Ce qu'il remarque en tout premier est la fine ligne de sang qui barre la joue du medecin. Fine certes mais bien présente... Pourtant, il lit dans son regard quelque chose de différent. De la fierté. Il y a de la fierté dans le regard du médecin. Et ça fait chaud au coeur.  
-Mais... Enfin je vous ai blesser. Tous les deux. Je pense que vous aller mettre fin à la thérapie Dr. Lecter.  
Celui-ci rigole doucement, discrètement. Ce rire fait sourire Stiles. C'est la première fois qu'il entends le médecin rire.  
-Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber Stiles...  
-Vous avez une logique que j'ai du mal à saisir...  
\- Oh si Stiles... Crois moi ça semblera plus clair, mais Hannibal n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. Du moins quand tu as sa vision des choses. Il n'aurait pas passé plus d'une journée à l'hôpital pour quelqu'un ne l'intéressant pas.  
Stiles fronce les sourcils tandis qu'Hannibal sourit, retirant sa main de celle de Stiles.  
\- Nous allons y aller. Jack congratule le héros.  
Stiles rigolat nerveusement en les regardant sortir.  
-Désolé encore Will.  
\- T'inquiète j'ai pas failli mourir. Toi par contre.


	6. - Ding Dong

Hey :3 Nouveau chapitre et peu de blabla :D Amusez vous bien  
Haunted- 50 nuances de grey

"Toi par contre"... Pourquoi une simple phrase pouvait elle autant chambouler le garçon. Une phrase si simple. Stiles était toujours assit là, sur son lit d'hôpital. Seul. Tout le monde était partit. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire. Beaucoup de choses apparemment... Tandis que le brun n'avait plus qu'à méditer. Les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Elles lui faisaient mal. Mais il passait outre. C'était sa faute. C'était assez bizarre de ressentir de la culpabilité pour avoir simplement coupé deux hommes, plus ou moins inconnu alors qu'il rêvait de faire beaucoup de mal à sa copine. Doucement il ferma les yeux. Son envie de rester éveiller était bien moins forte que son besoin de sommeil.

-Serre.  
Un entrave se fait au niveau des poignets.  
\- Tiens le bien attaché.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Sco...  
\- Fais le.  
Les liens se resserrent et Stiles ouvre les yeux. Le tableau qui se tient devant lui aurait pu faire peur. Mais non, lui il lâcha un petit rire. Hm. Stiles est attaché. Dans son lit. Attacher au lit. N'y voyez rien de sexuel bien sur. Il doutait un peu sur l'envie de Scott en cet instant. Surtout que c'était Kira qui se tenait là. Au pied de son lit. A resserrer ses liens. Lydia est en retrait. Nerveuse. Derek, oh Derek le dur se tient dans un coin de la pièce. Les bras croisés sur sa potrine. Isaac et Malia sont eux assit sur le canapé tandis que le fameux alpha se tient en bout de lit. Un regard de braise inscrit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu croyais que nous n'allions pas le remarquer?  
\- T'as pris ton temps.  
\- Comment tu as fais?  
\- Pour? Survivre? C'est facile de se promener dans un petit esprit torturé.  
\- Est ce que... Est-ce qu'il est encore là ?  
\- Bien sur qu'il est toujours là. Tu penses vraiment que je peux utiliser ce petit Stiles à mes fins sans ses moyens Malia?  
\- Bah... Princesse... Tu me pique mon rôle là.  
Stiles affiche un grand sourire.  
\- C'est mon tour. Qu'ils comprennent enfin.  
-Bordel comprendre quoi?! De quoi tu parles?  
\- Tu sais quoi Scott, Stiles est Stiles. Et je suis Stiles. Parce que le Nogi est moi. Et je suis ce que je suis. Il n'est pas moi. Et si tu l'a cru Scott tu n'es qu'un connard de meilleur ami.  
Le poing de Scott qui s'abat sur sa joue. Et il le regarde. Un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est dangereux princesse là. Si Scott te mord je suis foutu.  
Stiles regarde Scott. Défi? 1,2,3.1,2,3.  
-Et maintenant tu va faire quoi connard de meilleure ami?  
\- Je vais te mordre. Et tu va mourir.  
\- STILES ! PUTAIN!  
Les yeux se ferment.

-Stiles? Stiles?  
Douleur. Brulure. Brulure dans les yeux. Difficultés à ouvrir. Douleurs. Regards. Yeux ouverts. Lumières. Violentes. Douleurs. Regards inquiets. Rancœur.  
-Stiles ?  
Incompréhension. Yeux qui se lèvent. Meilleur ami. Larmes qui coulent. Visage fatigué. Pale. Tristesse lisible. Sourire sur le visage de son ami. Sourire vainqueur contre larmes et douleur aiguë.  
\- Tu vas bien?  
Question sérieuse? Douleur poitrine. Regard sombre. Sourire carnassier.  
-Vraiment?  
-Stiles!  
Joie. Incompréhension de Stiles. Tristesse. Peur. Désir de veangeance.  
-Toujours.  
-STILES!  
Vitesse. Prise de bras. Prise de bouche. Baiser. Dégoût. Langue frottant la sienne. Dégoût. Dégoût. DEGOUT!  
-Tu étais lui! Il était...  
\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé.  
Soupir. Repoussement. Malia. Choquée. Debout. Soulagement. Douleur. Nouvelles larmes.  
-Bien. Je vais bien.  
Douleur. Dégoût. Refus. Larmes. Grosses larmes. Sanglots.  
-C'était le mieux à faire Stiles.  
Refus. Colère.  
-Dégage! DÉGAGE SCOTT!  
Refus. Retrait d'air rapide. Tristesse. Regrets. Solitude. Douleur. Main posée sur la sienne. Regards levés. Lydia. Tristesse. Nouveaux pleurs. Nouveaux dégoûts. Nouveaux regrets. Et finalement réactions. Depart. Adieu. Il était parti.


	7. Information

Coucou tout le monde! Alors non je ne suis pas morte même si j'avoue avoir eu un graaaand nombre de choses qui se sont enchaînées chez moi ces derniers temps. Je m'excuse donc énormément pour ne pas avoir poster et je voulais savoir si la suite vous intéresserait? Voyez-vous, j'ai retrouvé mes écrits!

Merci encore pour toute vos reviews et dites moi donc si une suite vous plairait! Merci merci~


End file.
